The four workshops to be given at Cold Spring Harbor during the summer of 1976 that will be funded by this grant are: 1. Animal Cell Culture; 2. Molecular Cytogenetics; 3. Animal Viruses; 4. Molecular Biology & Genetics of Yeast.